The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fisnics Redgold’.
‘Fisnics Redgold’ is a product of a planned breeding program and originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Birgit C. Hofmann, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 2000.
The female parent was the commercial variety ‘Celebration Light Salmon’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,087 under the denomination ‘Balcelisow’), characterized by light salmon colored flowers with white centers, deep green foliage with sometimes yellow variegation visible along the midrib, and with about medium sized plant habit.
The male parent was a proprietary seedling designated no. 98-4128-1 (unpatented), having very large, purple flowers, dark green leaves with red veins, and small to medium sized plant habit.
‘Fisnics Redgold’ was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor in April 2001 in a greenhouse in Galdar, Canary Islands, Spain.
The first act of vegetative or asexual reproduction of ‘Fisnics Redgold’ was accomplished when cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July 2001 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of the inventor.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings initiated in the spring of 2002 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisnics Redgold’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
‘Fisnics Redgold’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, without, however, any variation in genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.